Queens Just Wanna Have Fun!
by Fiore-Chan
Summary: Sequel to The Obstacles Love Faces. And that is all i'm tellin ya.


Queens Just Wanna Have Fun!  
(Sequel to The Obstacles Love Faces)  
By Fiore-Chan  
  
I wrote this a while ago it is pretty bad but still we all have our bad days.  
R/R and tell me what you think.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Beginning  
  
It has been four years since Mamoru left for the USA. Usagi had skipped her junior year of high school, and graduated with honors a year early. She had then gone to a design collage for two years and graduated from there with honors too. She graduated design school top of the class, in the same year Mamoru graduated from Harvard. All of her friends were very proud of her, and had agreed not to tell Mamoru about her achievements. It was her suprize and hers alone.  
  
What would he say?  
Would he freak?  
  
All she could do was wait for his plane to arrive.  
  
Chapter One: Welcome home Mamo-Chan!  
  
Usagi was very nervous as she waited to see her Mamo-Chan again. Their friends were at Rei's temple waiting for their arrival. What would he say? Would he still love her? Has he found someone else?  
These questions were running top speed through Usagi's brain.   
  
'Come on Usa get a grip' she told herself.  
  
Then…  
  
"Usako…" she heard a voice say.  
"Mamo-Chan, how I have missed you!" she said running into his arms.  
  
They both embraced each other tightly.  
  
"How was America?"  
"Great but its good to be back. Is Haruka waiting with the car?"  
"Nope, I got my license last year, she taught me!" she said with a wink.  
Mamoru looked worried.  
  
"Don't worry I'm not a speed racer yet!"  
"Oh ok, but how come you didn't tell me"  
  
Her only reply was a small giggle. They walked outside and got into Usagi's new Mustang convertible.  
  
"Usa, how can you afford this?"  
"I just can. Here Mamo-Chan."  
"What is this?"  
"Your late birthday gift. Its only four days late, but that is because it has been four years since I have seen you open you gift."  
  
"If I'm as old as twenty four ten that makes you twenty, my Usako is growing up."  
  
"Mamo-Chan"  
  
About thirty minutes later they arrived at the temple.  
  
"Hi guys," said Mamoru.  
"Welcome back," they all said.  
"Listen guys, sorry I missed graduation last year, I did try to get here really." He said.  
  
They all laughed. Then the inners and the starlights said it was ok.  
  
"What's so funny? Usa, is there something I should know? Didn't you graduate?"  
  
"Oh yea she graduated," said Haruka.  
"Only not last year," said Kunzite.  
"Usa, when DID you graduate?" asked Mamoru.  
"Two years ago!" she said while looking down at the ground.  
"That's impossible, that is the year Haruka and Michiru graduated."  
"That's true, but, Usagi was top of our class," said Michiru.  
"Usagi-Chan, he looks confused I think you had better explain," said Setsuna.  
  
Usagi gave a small giggle and started,  
  
"Mamo-Chan, after you left I was determined to be a perfect wife for you when you came back, so, I skipped my junior year and was put in Ruka's class, I graduated top and with honors, with them."  
  
She handed him her diploma.  
  
"Then I went to a two year design collage and graduated from there two months ago. That count as my collage credits."  
  
"So your done with school? ' he said  
"Yea,"  
"And you can drive?"  
"Yea,"  
"Usako that's great, I am so proud of you I knew you could do it if you tried."  
  
"I'm so happy I made you proud." She said  
"But there is one thing," Mamoru continued.  
"What?"  
"You didn't tell me, and you know what that means."  
  
The he began to tickle her. Then they were kissing.  
  
"They are off again." Said Jadeite.  
  
Chapter Two: One Year Later  
  
It's been a year now, Usagi and Mamoru are married and Usagi has become rich from her designs.  
  
"Mamo-Chan, you don't mind if I build condos for our friends on our estate right?"  
  
"Sure Odango, but may I ask why?"  
"They keep talking about moving away, and I am not going to allow it!"  
"But Usa if that is what they want…"  
"No buts, you all left to pursue your dreams before Galaxia came, you all left me alone and look what happened."  
  
"Odango, you became stronger and an even more wonderful person from that experience…"  
  
"I am not going to let them leave me again."  
"Oh Alright but try to understand and go easy with them."  
  
With that Usagi spent the next three months building her friends their dream homes, all decorated with her wonderful designs.  
  
~ Three Months Later ~  
  
"Honey!" said Usagi.  
"Yea Odango?"  
"Is everything ready for diner?"  
"Yes of course, it will be perfect. It would have been even better if Makoto had cooked but I did my best."  
  
"I'm sure it will be great my love, thank you!"  
  
Usagi kissed her husband.   
Then at that precise moment (As Usual) there was a knock on the door.  
  
"They're here!" screamed Usagi.  
"Calm down Love, lets answer it." Said Mamoru calmly.  
  
They answer the door together arm in arm. All of their friends had come for dinner as per request from Usagi. They all said hello and then went straight to dinner.   
After they finish dinner they all decide to go into the living room and sit by the fire on that cold winter night.  
  
"Guys," said Usagi.  
  
They all stopped their own conversations and paid close attention to their princess.  
  
"We are always all going to be together like this aren't we?" She asked.  
"Usa we wanted to talk to you about that…" started Seyia but was cut off by Usagi.  
  
"No, don't talk just listen… you guys don't have to leave."  
"Usa we do, none of us have a job any more, how are we supposed to pay rent, the generals and inners are all married now too, it is not that we want to but we need the cash."  
  
"YOU'RE NOT LISTENING!" Usagi was getting very upset by this point.  
"Gomen Usagi-Chan, but we have to go," said Rei.   
  
Usagi's eyes welled up with tears, she refused to let them see her cry after spending every year after Mamoru left for collage not crying at all, she ran out of the room saying.  
  
"You're not listening to me!"   
  
Kunzite and Zoyzite cut her off and picked her up over their shoulders, like they used to in the silver millenium when they wanted her to calm down and listen.  
  
"You guys can't leave me," said Usagi.  
"Usa calm down," said Ami.   
  
Usagi was kicking and screaming bloody murder by now.  
  
"Kunzite, Zoyzite put me down this minute!" Usagi said in a very princess like manner.  
  
"Don't try pulling authority on us little sister, it won't work," said Kunzite.  
"Guys I would put her down if I were you," suggested Mamoru.  
"Not till she calms down," said Zoyzite.  
"Don't say I didn't warn you," finished Mamoru.  
"FINE don't put me down," said Usagi.  
  
Then Zoyzite received a kick in the stomach winding him badly. Now half of her was on the ground again. Then she swung round and gave Kunzite a nice Black eye that even Haruka was suprized about. Then she ran upstairs.  
  
"Nice shot Odango," said Haruka, trying to control her laughter.  
"I'm sorry guys, I did try to warn you," said Mamoru helping his friends up.  
"Prince have we upset her that much?" asked Setsuna.  
"Yea, I never knew my sister could do that much damage as plain old Usagi," commented Seyia.  
  
"Yea, even I have trouble beating sense into Kunzite," said Jadeite.  
"Three words…Self Defense Class. She has been training, just in case another enemy shows up she want to defeat them before we all die this time. I did warn you. And yes you have upset her. She has spent over half of her this year's bonus, on condos on this estate for you guys. She has been busy for over three months building and decorating for all of you. And you would not even listen."  
  
They all stared at the floor in shame.   
  
"That still doesn't solve the job thing though," said Rei.  
"Rei you know our Princess she probably has something up her sleeves," said Makoto.   
  
"So now what do we do?" asked Hortaru.  
"I suggest," started Mamoru, "that we should let her calm down, and then we listen to her, WITHOUT interruptions." He said the last part looking at Rei.  
  
They all agreed and decided to wait!  
  
Chapter Three: Usagi's Gift  
  
It took Usagi two hours to calm down. When she finally did calm down, she walked down stairs expecting everyone to have left her life for good. She looked a mess, but she didn't care one bit. She walked into the living room looking for Mamoru.   
  
"Usa, did we upset you that much?" said Haruka, looking at Usagi's makeup and hair.   
  
"What are all of you still doing here?" she asked.  
"We want to listen, we are very sorry Usagi-Chan," said Makoto.  
  
Usagi hugged her husband knowing that he had something to do with this.   
  
"Alright, but first, Kunz, Zoy, I'm sorry."  
"Don't worry about it, now we want to hear everything."  
  
Usagi told them about the condos, and showed the all the designs she had drawn up to build them. They all loved them but…  
  
"Usa we still don't have jobs," said Yaten.  
"Just LISTEN…" she yelled, "As for jobs that is also sorted."  
  
They all smiled they knew she would have something planned.  
  
"Seyia, Taki, Yaten, I got you a record deal. Here check it over, if you like it get back to me by Monday."  
  
Usagi passed them the contract.  
  
"Usa, How?" asked Yaten.  
"Shh," she said, "Now Ami, Zoyzite, when do you plan on going through with the plan to open a practice with my dear husband?"  
  
"I don't know Usagi," said Ami flustered.  
"Well if you don't leave, why not do it now?"  
  
Then she turned to Minako.  
  
"Mina, Kunzite, I need the two of you to work for me. I need a new photographer and model for my new fashion line."  
  
Then she turned to Makoto.  
  
"Mako, Nephrite, here are the deeds to your new restaurant. And you know where I am if you need a designer."  
  
"Now Rei-Chan, I need a anew assistant, please say you'll do it. Jadeite now that Rei has a job you don't need to relocate your software company."  
  
She then turned to all of the outer senshi.  
  
"Setsuna, here is your new ID for Tokyo Chemical Institute, and now Hortaru does not have to leave her school. Haruka, they need a F1 driving instructor down at the track, I said I would talk to you about it. And now Michiru, you have a Violin Concert at Tokyo Opera House for the next nine months, and after that why now open that arts school you were talking about?"   
  
She then stood up and walked towards the door, but before leaving she said,  
  
"If any of you feel I am trying to rule your lives, I am sorry and by all means turn down the jobs and leave as you wish, I will not stop you."  
  
With that she left. They were ALL left speechless, AGAIN. This time Mamoru was included.   
Mamoru followed Usagi to see if she was all right.  
  
"Sweetie what's the matter?"  
"I could see it in their eyes they are going to leave me."  
"You don't know that."  
"Yes I do, oh Mamo-Chan."  
  
He held his crying wife trying to sooth her.  
Then they hear their friends calling.  
  
"Time to face the music," said Usagi as she went down the stairs.  
  
Mamoru put one arm around Usagi's waist to comfort and balance her fragile form.   
They stopped at the top of the staircase to find all their friends at the bottom. As they stopped each of their friends went down on one knee and bowed to their Prince and Princess.  
  
"What does this mean?" asked Mamoru.  
"It means they are leaving," said Usagi.  
"No, Serenity wait," said Zoyzite.  
  
They all stood now she was listening.  
  
"Serenity what this means is, we thank you and will accept the condos, and the jobs…" said Kunzite.  
"Was their any doubt?" whispered Minako.  
"Mina!" scolded Rei.  
"We will take them if…" continued Seyia.  
  
Usagi's face grew sad at the word 'if'  
  
"…If you will allow us to fulfill our true occupation as the royal protectors and friends of the moon princess and earth prince."  
  
"That is the whole point!" she said.  
"Not that she needs protecting, with that left hook," said a proud Haruka.  
  
Usagi blushed a scarlet red.  
  
"Anyway now that that's settled, what's with all the authority, quit it guys, you know I hate being Serenity right now, I want to enjoy being plain old Usagi."  
  
"Oh yea plain old 'Famous designer' Usagi," mocked Yaten.  
  
They all laughed.  
  
Chapter Four: Usagi's Plan!  
  
  
All went well with the senshi moving into their condos, and they had all taken the job advice that Usagi had given them. This brings us to now, four weeks later.  
Usagi and the girls are in the pool, while the guys are inside playing darts.  
  
Inside  
  
"So Zoyzite, I hear Ami pounced on you yesterday," said Jadeite.  
"Oh yeah," he replied with a grin.  
"Pounced?" asked Mamoru.  
"Mamoru, you can not tell me Usa has never once had her way with you?" asked Kunzite.  
  
"No she hasn't."  
"Well if she is talking with our girls I suggest you watch your back," said Nephrite.  
  
In the pool  
  
"Ami, you didn't?" said Usagi with suprize.  
"Yeah I did, why Usagi-Chan surly you have done the same Mamoru, right?"  
  
"Well um…"  
"Of course she has not. Mamoru IS Tuxedo Mask, AKA King of Romance, AKA Mr. Perfect," said Michiru.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Minako.  
"Think about it," said Haruka, "He makes her melt faster than ice cream, when does she have a chance? But I wish to know why you think HE is Perfect Michiru?"  
  
"Oh Haruka, you know you are the only one for me."  
"I see your point, he certainly is the dominant partner when it comes to romance, " said Rei.  
  
"That is not true!" whined Usagi.  
"So prove it," said Makoto.  
"Fine, you guys keep your guys away tomorrow night and come shopping with me in the morning and I will."  
  
"Sorry can not come shopping," said all the inner senshi.  
"We will come Odango," said Haruka.  
"Thanks guys."  
  
Then Usagi called Makoti, and asked him to keep Mamoru busy until 5:00 the next night.  
  
The plan was set!  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Five: Usagi's Fun!  
  
The next morning Usagi said goodbye to Mamoru and went shopping. He knew something was up. Makoti had called and asked him to the racetrack, Makoti hated the races. Maybe he was just paranoid after talking to the guys the day before. He went to the races with Makoti, but the whole time he was there Nephrite's words went through his mind every five minutes.  
  
"If she is talking to our girls you had better watch your back."   
  
The race finished early, so the two planned to see a movie at the mall. Then Mamoru saw Usagi coming out of Victoria Secret. He started in her direction. Makoti couldn't stop him even if he tried.   
When Mamoru saw Usagi had bought something in the store Nephrite's words entered his head again. This worried him. He decided to call her on his cell phone.  
  
Ring Ring  
  
"Hold on guys, my cell is ringing," said Usagi to her four friends.  
"Hello," she answered.  
"Hey sweetie," said Mamoru, "I miss you."  
"I miss you too honey, but I have loads of things to do, I'll call you later."  
"Usa, before you go could you do me a favor, turn around and kiss the nearest guy to you."  
  
Usagi turned around and saw Mamoru, then answered into her cell phone.  
  
"I don't know, he is not that handsome, and looks a little strange."  
  
The outer senshi behind her giggles when they realized what was happening.  
Mamoru hung up his cell.  
  
"That was cold Usa," he replied.  
"I'm sorry," she giggled.  
  
She kissed him and shot Makoti a glare telling him to get lost.  
  
"I'm sorry Mamo-Chan but I have to go,"  
"Usako…" Usagi melted in his arms, then he tilted her chin up and their eyes locked.  
  
Mamo-Chan you are not playing fair, you know all my weaknesses  
  
Haruka saw what was happening and decided to help Usagi out.  
  
"Odango, come on we still have loads to do and Hortaru's getting tired."  
"I am n…" said Hortaru before Sestuna covered her mouth.   
"Coming, sorry Sweetie," with that she kissed him on the cheek and left.  
  
"Thanks Ruka," she said once they were out of earshot.  
  
"Mamoru, how about that Movie?" asked Makoti.  
"Ok lets go."  
  
Chapter Six: 5:00 that night  
  
Usagi's Mansion  
  
"Usa, I'm home," said Mamoru.  
  
There was no answer, just a note saying:  
  
'In the Bedroom'  
  
So with that Mamoru went to the bedroom. There he found another note and some black silk PJ's. He put on the PJ's and read the note. It said:  
  
'I'm in the living room my darling'  
  
So Mamoru went to the living room. When he got there, the room was completely covered with lit candles. Now he knew his little Usako was up to something.   
  
So the guys were right, well my sweet two can play that game  
He walked over to his wife who was dressed in a sheer blue nightgown. Before she could move he held her close and produced a Red rose from the air. Then he tilted her head again so that their eyes would meet.  
  
I know your weakness my darling  
  
Their eyes met and Usagi started to melt, but she pulled away from him and said:  
  
"God, Endimion!"  
  
Then she ran out of the room crying. Mamoru did not think that would be her reaction. He followed her to the library.   
When he got their Usagi was now wearing a nightdress a lot like her Neo-Queen Serenity dress, only a little more transparent.  
  
"Usako, I'm sorry."  
"It's ok Mamo-Chan."  
  
They hug and Mamoru's thoughts are said out loud:  
  
"I would give anything if these were your real wings."  
"So you want wings?"  
  
Usagi concentrated hard on the crystal, and the room was filled with a bright light. When it faded Mamoru found he was holding a naked Usagi. And he could feel her soft wings wrapped around him. As all of this had sunken in Mamoru completely melted into her arms.  
  
"So the mighty Tuxedo Mask and King of Romance is not perfect after all," she whispered.  
  
After:  
  
"So Usa, IS he perfect?" all the senshi inquired.  
"NOPE!!! But you know what, I've decided to let him think he is and go back to how it was."  
  
"But why?" asked Minako.  
"Didn't you have fun?" asked Rei.  
"Yeah, but if I dominated our Romance he would not Dominate anything, I mean I already control the rest of our life."  
  
She said as she pointed to the kitchen. The all burst out laughing when they saw Mamoru and the rest of the guys cleaning the kitchen, after dinner.  
  
"He may be king of romance but our Odango has him wrapped around her finger," said Haruka between laughs.  
  
"Not only him, the rest of the guys do anything she tells them to do," said Hortaru.  
  
The End  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Please tell me what you think. Ja ne ^_^ 


End file.
